Félix: the boy with moonlight heart
by Javiiru
Summary: Emily y Félix han sido amigos desde temprana edad y recientemente, luego del accidente trágico de Emily, se reencuentran pero esta vez Félix volvío con algo que el tiempo y la amistad no ocultaran..con algo que pondra a prueba los límites de la amistad.
1. Amigo del alma

**Prefacio**

_...No lo vi...no supe observar y analizar bien de que se trataba, somos casi hermanos y las posibilidades de que esto pasara eran altas pero debido a las circunstancias recientes todo a cambiado...¿me cambiaras? ¿Si sigo apoyándote en tu travesía resultare herida? ¿Las ansias de poder o de furia...me mataran?..._

"**Amigo del alma"**

No eran mas que las 14:30 cuando recién salía de la clínica donde tuve mi cita con mi psicólogo, asisto a él desde el accidente que tuve con mi mama en donde ella murió mientras me sacaban a mi del auto... fue hace menos de 2 años y realmente ahora me siento mejor...fue la mejor, de eso no hay nada que reprocharle pero perderla así, porque un irresponsable ebrio nos choco de frente, no evito que quedara algo traumada. Mis primeras noches sin ellas eran de llanto y furia pero ahora estoy mejor, hoy me recetaron unos calmantes más suaves lo que significa que estoy avanzando en mi lúgubre vida.

Luego del accidente nos cambiamos a Londres, vivíamos a las afueras , en los típicos pueblos, pero debido a la muerte de mama, Dave ( mi padre...quien no es mas que un comentarista de libros y autor de libros de ética y de lecciones de vida) nos cambio porque nos sentíamos mal en casa, todo nos recordaba a mama y no podíamos torturarnos de tal modo sobre todo a Louise, mi hermana de 14 ( es casi tan madura como yo y le llevo por 3 años) ahora vivíamos en una pequeña localidad ubicada cerca de las estación de metro "_westbourne Park" . _Nuestra casa contaba como toda típica casa londinense con tres pisos, un comedor y living grande, una cocina bastante eficiente, 4 dormitorios, tres baños, un pequeño patio.

_- ¿aló?- sin duda era papá, siempre me llamaba para saber como me había ido con el psicólogo y para saber si debía estar en el auto para comprar en la noche mis medicinas._

_-Emily Walker, ¿como te fue linda?- el tono de Dave era como el de un padre, pero uno joven, es bastante comprensivo, talvez se debía un poco a que tuve que estudiar bastante el comportamiento de la mente humana en la universidad._

_-Bien papá, he progresado y mis medicinas son mas suaves así que estoy bastante mas tranquila y ¿que hicieron mientras no estaban?- normalmente éramos los tres, como los tres mosqueteros, papá tuvo que entendernos a mi y a Louise así que encontramos que juntos hacíamos que la vida fuese mas...apacible._

- _Bueno, con Louise hicimos unos ricos espaguetis con salsa de tomate y pesto y unos bistec bastantes envidiables debo decir...y ¿vas hacia el metro o te voy a buscar?- la clínica se encontraba en el centro y debía tomar el metro en la estación "Liverpool" y el viaje seria de al menos unos 15 minutos fácilmente._

_-No, gracias, estoy en las afuera de la estación así que nos vemos en casa, cuídate, adiós.- era cortante. Hablar por el celular no era lo Mio, sobre todo en el centro._

El metro es muy bueno y me había acostumbrado a el, tenía unos cómodos asiento en los que mas de una ves me di una siestecita debido al cansancio. Pero en general esta la "gente" esas pocas personas buenas que te despiertan para que no te pierdas la estación.

El trayecto es algo largo y en general Londres cuenta con una variedad de arquetipos sociales, que daban su gran desfile en los pisos del metro.

Me baje de la estación y solo caminaba una cuadra y estaba mi casa, antes de que siquiera subiera la pequeña escalera ya Louise me había abierto la puerta.

-¿Como te fue?- Louise es tan pequeña pero a la vez tan observadora, mide aproximadamente 1.30 y es increíblemente linda, tiene ojo café y su pelo es medianamente largo de color café

No como Dave que es alto, tiene lentes y su pelo es negro como el mío. Yo al parecer soy la mas rara, me corte el pelo muy corto y tengo unos ojos verdes como mamá.

-Bien, me recetaron un medicamentos suaves y unos espaguetis con salsa ¿donde consigo eso?- pasé la puerta y colgué mi abrigo en el pequeño hall de entrada que tenemos, esta da hacía lo que es living y diversos.

-mmm.....llegaste tarde.- me miro mientras se ponía el tenedor en la boca

-Mentirosa...aun siento el olor a tomate y pesto, además Dave me dijo que me esperarían.- jaque mate

-Malvada...un poco de alegría no te haría mal.- le agarre la cara y se la apreté.- ¡Tonta!

eso duele.

-Lo sé.- dije con aires de victoria

El almuerzo fue lo mismo de siempre, una charla sobre el mundo o alguna noticia y después Louise y yo secábamos y lavábamos los platos mientras Dave los guardaba en los muebles. Luego de eso se puso a llover y nos fuimos a ver la lluvia, era hermosa y delgada y el cielo esta ligeramente gris, nos fuimos al living donde cada quien con su cosa...osea libros para todos, yo Leia "El Profeta" obra de Khalil Gibran, hablaba de principalmente los principios que uno debía tener cuando creía en el budismo...por otro lado mi hermana leía una novela ligera y papá como siempre algo bastante filosófico o algo con el comportamiento humano.

El día era completamente normal, salvo que recibí una llamada particularmente complaciente.

- Emily.- Louise había contestado y rara vez había una llamada para mi

-¿Si?- cerré el libro y como tenía algo de memoria ideática así que me costaría menos olvidar la pagina.

Vi como Louise hablaba con este "Desconocido" y se reía a carcajadas.

-Toma.- me paso el teléfono con una risa bastante pícara

-¿Quién es?- le pregunté mientras tapaba el micrófono.

-No se...Algún buen conocido.- camino a zancos a contarle algo a papá

Medio no se que contestar, sentí algo verdaderamente extraño, quien conoce a mí hermana y quiere hablar conmigo...mas bien ¿porqué mi hermana estaba tan sospechosa?

- ¿hola?.- mi voz sonó algo baja y temblorosa

- hola Emily

-mmm..Perdón pero ¿quién habla?

- ¿Cómo no me conoces?.- se oía bastante seguro y era una voz particularmente familiar, era del tipo de voz tierna de hombre.

-... ¿Félix? ¡FELIX! ¿Cómo podría ser?

- Si... ¿quién mas iba a ser?

Félix, Félix Dubois....bueno, él es mi mejor amigo desde que tenemos 4 años sus padres Josephine y Arthur me conocen desde pequeña, somos casi hermanos y este último año Félix y sus padres hicieron un viaje a Alaska y nunca me dijo si iba a volver.

Los padres de feliz son bastante lindos...ambos de pelo negro y con ojos color verde y altos, Josephine era delgada y con una cara bastante linda, su pelo es largo y liso hasta las caderas y Arthur es alto, la última vez que lo vi tenía unas pocas canas pero es bastante alto y joven y tenia una peculiar manchita en el ojo izquierdo que nunca ha dejado verla con detención.

Por otro lado Félix...es, pequeño en comparación al 1.88 de su padre, la ultima vez medía 1.65 y tiene unos increíbles ojos verde con la misma manchita de su padre (no se que tiene que no me la muestran) y su pelo es liso y de color negro bastante oscuro. Es bastante tierno , amigable, gracioso y en general bastante honesto. Y hablando del tema yo nunca bueno...por ambas partes ninguno a sentido algo por el otro y ...tampoco será así..Somos hermanos.

-Bueno...ahora estoy en el aeropuerto.- apenas lo deje hablar

-¿ya llegaste?

-Recién, solo andan buscando las maletas...son como trecientas, mamá juro que iríamos por la eternidad

-Yo lo pensé tontito...nunca me avisaste.- me senté algo mas, algo dejada de lado

-Lo siento...pero Alaska tiene sus Pro y contras y cuando fui parece que lleve la mala suerte...no había Internet y los teléfonos funcionaban a medias.- su voz se oyó tan sincera que si hubiera sido mentira no lo hubiera notado

-No te preocupes...oye, sonará algo desesperado pero no te veo hace 8 meses y...quiero ver a mi hermano.- necesitaba verlo, éramos inseparables y esto fue tan repentino

-Bueno...mientras no llegues mojada.-lo dijo de modo tan sarcástico como era usual.

-OK, entonces nos vemos.- estaba dispuesta a colgar cuando...

-Emily

-¿Si?

-Apúrate...ansío verte.- me colgó tan rápido que no pude pestañear....

Camine hacia el living donde estaba mi gente y de pronto

-Hay un taxi afuera, esperándote y ha sido pagado.- me dijo mi papá dándome mi chaqueta

- ¿ah?

-Hermana, no seas tan obvia de vez en cuando.- me dijo Louise con una mirada de incredulidad.

-Gracias.- tome el abrigo morado, era uno pequeño bastante sofisticado y con botones grandes.

Salí afuera y tomo el taxi y emprendí el viaje más ansioso y exasperante.

Las calles de Londres estaban bellísimas debido a su naturaleza, el agua provocaba que las hojas de los árboles cayeran en una forma tan mágica y sin descontar el hermoso color de las hojas, amarillas, naranjas y con un sin numero de tonos verdes.

Al llegar al aeropuerto mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró tanto que podía percibir los odiosos latidos del mi corazón. Mire alrededor a toda la gente que iba y venía del aeropuerto. Me baje del taxi y comencé a buscar la llegada del avión de Félix. No lo encontraba, tal vez eran tantos mis nervios que no podía encontrar la palabra "Alaska". Me pare frente el tablero electrónico.

- Como diablos no lo encuentro.- me puse como tonta a observar el tablero y no me di cuenta que movía las piernas de una forma bastante divertida.

-Nunca pensé que vería a Emily Walker bailar en medio del aeropuerto buscándome a mi.- por mí cuerpo sufrió un parálisis y no me di vuelta de inmediato, fue algo tan sorpresivo.

-Posiblemente sea el frío.- mentí, no era producto ni del frío ni de la sensación térmica que sintiera, simplemente nerviosismo puro.

-Vamos date la vuelta y salúdame.- las voz de Félix parecía muy dura, no como antes que era una voz de niño, ahora era mas grave.

No tan solo vi a mi amigo del alma sino a alguien completamente distinto. El color tostado ligero de Félix era excelente y ya no era pequeño, sino que era "gigante" yo solo media 1.55 (creo...nunca me preocupe por esas cosas) y bueno el ahora mínimo 1.70.

-¿Qué te paso?- me pregunte mientras le observaba como tonta

-Supongo que deje que las vitaminas y mi cuerpo fluyera...ahora dame un abrazo.- me dijo mientras me extendía los brazos.

Lo abracé y fue algo descomunal, como esos brazos que casi siempre fueron delgados ahora eran unos brazos con músculo reforzado. Eso si, me di cuenta que no era cualquier abrazo, normalmente éramos como amigos-amigos...quiero decir que éramos bastante "fríos" si se puede decir, me acuerdo que desde que teníamos 8 u 10 años (no lo recuerdo bastante) decíamos que nunca pero nunca nos enamoraríamos entre nosotros.

Este abrazo fue bastante cálido, no como los que acostumbrábamos tener que eran como...abrazo ( 5 segundos) y listos. Este duro una eternidad al menos unos 30 segundos.

-Hey...estas heladísima.- me dijo mientras me frotaba los brazos

-Lo siento...¿y tus padres?.-le pregunte mientra me liberaba de sus brazos y miraba alrededor mío

-Están buscando las maletas y un auto para irnos a casa.- me dijo mientras los buscaba con la mirada.

-¿ah?...lo siento, entonces yo me iré así pueden llegar a casa tranquilos y desempacar.- lo abracé y me encamine cuando...

-¡Oye! tú vienes con nosotros, si igual las cosas en mi maleta viene desordenadas asique pensaba en desempacar mañana y tenemos tiempo para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Bueno...avisaré a Dave para que así después me vaya a buscar.- le dije mientras tomaba el móvil.

El sonido del aeropuerto no me dejaba escuchar y no había muy buena señal así que salí al exterior, ya no llovía tanto como antes, eran gotas pequeñas y delgadas. El sonido interminable de llamado me volvía loca, ¿para que tienen móviles sino los contestan enseguida?

-_¿aló?_

_-Papá, Félix me invito a su casa con sus padres para charlar y ponerlo al día de todo...¿Sería posible que me pasaras a buscar luego?.- le pregunté mientras miraba los taxi que llegaban desde todo Londres para viajar._

_-Claro te paso a buscar como a las ¿20:00?- _

_-¿Porqué tan tarde?_

_-Emily... son las 17:30.- Recibir el aviso de Félix me afecto tanto que no tenía la menor idea de que hora era._

_-Bueno. Te quiero nos vemos._

_-Adiós._

Y así fue, luego me fui en un taxi con Félix, y sus padres...creo que nunca antes ansiaba hablar con Félix de esa manera...podría ser porque no lo vi por un período largo de tiempo o porque simplemente extrañaba se alguna manera a mi "hermano rudo", extrañaba tener conversaciones con ningún tipo de sentido, sin ningún tipo de criterio y obviamente las típicas niñerías que hacemos como ver series de televisión, compartirnos libros o ir al cine y adueñarnos de las sillas de adelantes para poner en alto los pies...


	2. Carlisle St

**Carlisle st**

Aquella tarde con Félix fue una de reencuentro total y absoluto...me contó muchísimo sobre Alaska, los lobos marinos, osos polares, etc.

Volví a sentir que era de nuevo yo...era lo que me faltaba para recuperarme. Félix no estuvo conmigo cuando comencé el tratamiento sicológico, así que ahora estaba 100% recuperada.

Pero para ser precisa pasó mucho tiempo después de esa conversación, ya había entrado Félix al colegio "_ Westminster school" _ era un colegio bastante bueno y tenia un nivel de exigencia increíblemente alto...por lo cuál lamento decir que no encajaría por ningún ángulo.

Por otro lado yo también había entrado, mi colegio es el "_Sacred Heart High School" _ era un colegio católico para niñas, yo no tenía ningún problema con la religión y tampoco Louise pero Dave creyó que lo mejor era que nos apegáramos a la religión y porque debido a sus libros y el perfil que tenía le habían hecho un pequeño descuento al contar con un hombre tan "espiritual".

El primer día fue...emocionante sería decir mucho...podría ser un sentimiento imparcial...no por el colegio, ni porque era mi último año sino mas bien porque quería que terminara el año. Conocí a muchas chicas y de hecho hice unas amigas o compañeras (las conocía pero aun no era tan amigas) cada una tenía sus Pro y Contras:

- Alisson Payne: era tímida pero cuando la conocías bien puede hacer locuras contigo. Tiene el pelo negro, ojos oscuros y piel blanca.

-Flora Clark: era bastante risueña y la mayoría de las veces canta en público (como en el metro o el bus) pero a la hora de los chicos ella termina como "la amiga". Tiene el pelo teñido color café, era algo tostada y su voz es bastante melodiosa

-Heidi Cole: era una "Fashionista" de alma, conocía todas las tiendas de _Oxford Street _(esta repleto pero repleto de tiendas) era muy linda pero el problema es que los chicos se aprovechan de ella. Su pelo es rubio con mechitas negras y sus ojos son azules (que típico)

Bueno ese era mi "grupo" , generalmente almorzábamos en el patio y hablamos incluso Louise era parte de las conversaciones a la hora de los almuerzos, pero no pasaba todo el tiempo con ellas.

Dave tenía que reportarse con sus trabajos a las 14: 30 y esa era mi hora de salida, Louise sale a las 17:00 asíque papá evita ése trayecto de que me quede esperando o el llegue atrasado (Sin olvidar que no le gusta que me quede sola...de hecho tengo prohibido quedarme sola) llegamos a un acuerdo con los papas de Félix donde el sale a las 14: 45 asíque yo tomo el metro desde la estación "_Hammersmith" _a la estación "_Westminster tube". _Luego caminaba hasta llegar al colegio de Félix y me sentaba en unas banquitas afuera del colegio para esperarlo. De hay nos íbamos conversando hasta su casa y principalmente estas eran las actividades:

- Comer una rica comida de Josephine

- Ver alguna serie televisiva o una película

- hacer los deberes (en Gral. pedirle ayuda a Félix en matemáticas, física y cálculo)

- esperar a Dave para ir a casa

y ha sido a si desde el primer día de clases ( septiembre) y es un tipo de salvación para mi porque igual no tengo problemas con Félix y me ahorraba la soledad que tendría en la casa, además de ese modo conocí a los camaradas de Félix, son casi como él ( y en general no entiendo el comportamiento con el que actúan...sobre todo frente a mi , que me consideran una chica pero no cualquiera, sino SU CHICA...según ellos soy chistosa y bueno los entiendo)

Los conozco de pies a cabezas:

- Thomas Bann: es algo angelical pero siempre encontraba como zafarse de su inocencia haciendo tonteras con Félix

- Allan Harris: es el más cariñoso y bueno me llevaba muy bien con él, siempre anda abrazando a la gente, es muy atento pero es honesto y eso le trae problemas.

- Harry Costello: Ama a las mujeres y no lo oculta, constantemente dice las cualidades que le gustan y bueno es un picaron...pero es cariñoso en el fondo.

- Billy Owen: este es uno particular, es tímido pero siempre encuentra la forma de llegar a hablar con uno, sabe mucho sobre computación, y tiene un aspecto muy lindo, es rubio y padece de Heterocromía (tiene un ojo de color verde y uno de color café)

Eran casi las 14:30 y bueno nos pusimos todos de acuerdo con ir al _Soho_ a un pizzería a comer por ahí. Cuando digo todos es bueno, todos, porque realmente nos conocíamos bastante tanto como mis amigas con los amigos de Félix. Estaba algo ansiosa porque siempre nos juntábamos en el colegio de Félix o en el metro muchas veces nos vamos juntos. Pero esta sería la primera vez que saldremos a comer como gente "civilizada".

Sonaron las campanas de salida y tome mis cosas, las metí en mi mochila y nos fuimos por el pasillo hacía la salida, de paso mira el aula donde estaba Louise y como se sienta en la primera fila le hice unas señas con las manos.

-Oye ¿como te llevas con Louise?- preguntó Flora

-Bien, somos bastantes hermanas, si sabes a lo que me refiero- respondí sin ningún obstáculo

-Oigan ¿Nos iban a esperar en el _Soho_ o tenemos que ir a buscarlos?- preguntó Heidi

-Heidi... ¿recuerdas como planearon la salida?- sarcásticamente vi a donde iba llegar la pregunta de Alisson

-No, de hecho nosotras lo planeamos todo dijo inocentemente

-Exacto-dijo algo cruda Alisson

El viaje en el metro fue bastante relajado, bueno, entre comillas, mientras viajábamos Alisson aprovechó que nadie estaba en ese vagón para poder bailar y lo hizo de una manera tan divertida, luego me uní yo para amortiguar algo la vergüenza que por dentro Alisson sentía y al final se unió Heidi pero fue hay cuando el metro para y nos caímos todas, Alisson salió corriendo hacía afuera y le gritaba a la gente que estábamos locas...creó que la gente en algún momento se lo creyó y hasta hay llego lo chistoso...lo único que esperábamos era salir de la estación porque hasta los guardias nos miraban raro.

Esperamos a los chicos hasta que salieron, venían todos desordenados sobre todo Félix que traía la camisa fuera del pantalón, la corbata corrida y con su pelo desordenado pero ese era su estilo así que le favorecía. Los demás venían parecidos excepto Billy que en vez de chaleco andaba con un polerón negro que realmente hacía que se viera bastante lindo y algo mayor

-Hola Fea- me dijo Félix mirándome de manera despectiva

-Hola feo- "feo" algo que cuando lo miró no se porque lo dije…

-Hola amiga linda- Allan me abrazó mientras hacía a un lado a Félix

-Allan, Thomas, Harry, Billy- dije mientras los miraba

-Hola- Me dijeron a coro mientras estaba en las redes de los brazos de Allan

Harry se fue cotilleando con Heidi mientras Thomas y Billy hablaban con Alisson y Flora, yo aun abrazada de Allan iba con Félix, que iba algo callado en el metro.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dije mientras Allan me soltaba para ir a molestar a Thomas

-Nada- me dijo cortante mientras miraba en dirección a Allan

-No te gusta que me trate así ¿cierto?- lo miré a ver si me respondía

-No me molesta pero también eres mi amiga y bueno...no hemos hablado- que mentiroso

-Voy para tu casa todos lo días, estoy segura de que hablamos...asúmelo celoso- le dije mientras me iba donde Allan solo para provocarlo

-Bueno, es que eres como mi hermana y tengo esos celos- me tomó de la mano para que me ganara a su lado y no al de Allan

Cuando caminábamos por _Carlisle Street _me fije que Félix se acerco a Alisson y de hecho la abrazó ( un abrazo distinto a los que me daba, esos como de amigos ) mi cara igual se deformo algo pero solo un poco.

-¿Qué estará pasando por esa mente masculina?- se preguntó Allan mientras me abrazaba y miraba a Félix

-No lo se, lo de costumbre en hombres- me refería a todo lo físico

-Si, es posible, aunque nunca te cambiaría por Alisson- me miró fijamente

-¿Cambiarme?- no se podría referir a

-Si, ósea una amiga como tú no se encuentra todos los días y eres _muy_ linda, precisamente Alisson es linda pero no tiene "ese" algo que tienes tu...Félix es un tonto- No creo que Félix piense en eso, además aún es un "niño"

-No creo que Félix ande buscando una relación con Alisson...y si fuera así me hubiera dicho- le aclare a Allan

-Puede que si o puede que no- me miro haciéndome dudar si Félix era tan amigo mío o si me ocultaría algo así.

-Será decisión suya...además yo no siento nada...por él- Félix se acercó mucho a la cara de Alisson y claramente le dijo algo al oído...pero no es que este celosa sino que...él no es así

Llegamos a la pizzería cuándo se los primeros en entrar (Heidi y Billy) se sentaron en los primeros bancos cuándo...Allan me retuvo en la puerta para atacarme

-Emily...hay amigos y amigos pero estoy seguro que Félix no es el mismo que tu conoces, acostúmbrate a verlo con Alisson tal vez es posible que no te cuente sus triunfos amorosos.

Allan me retuvo con sus brazos y luego de decirme eso que no me dolió...de verdad...lo juro...PERO QUE TONTA...claro que me dolió, fue directo al corazón...¿acaso Félix no confiaba en mí? ¿Porqué eligió a Alisson? ¿Estoy celosa? No, No...NO, Emily reacciona no puedes sentir nada por él...acuérdate amigos por siempre.

-EMILY

Apareció de la nada

-¿Si?

-Emily vamos...siéntate al lado de Allan...te esperamos-Me dijo el muy...feo

Comer pizza fue algo incomodo viendo la complicidad de Alisson y Félix, de hecho no comí casi nada de pizza, me habré comido la mitad y la otra no pude digerirla, no se si era por celos (tenían que serlos) o porque simplemente no me contó...posiblemente primero fue eso, porque tanta confianza y no es capaz de respetarla contándome eso...y lo otro que bueno...es un tema personal.

Luego de que comimos pizza nos fuimos todos en el tren hasta que solo quedamos yo y Félix, nos bajamos en la estación "_Notting hill gate" _ como de costumbre pero quede tan mal con eso que no podía estar cerca de él esa tarde...necesitaba pensar a solas...sobre todo mi relación con Félix...si mis celos seguían no podría ser su...mejor amiga.

-...y veremos la nueva película de terror que trajo...¿Emily me estás escuchando?

- ¿ah?...Si...mmm... Félix, sabes no...No me siento bien...así que me iré a casa.- lo mire tratando de convencerlo de que mi cara de aflicción era respuesta de una enfermedad y no de sentimientos.

-¿y Dave sabe? ¿Lo llamaste? - me miró muy fijo y eso muchas veces me molestaba porque era una forma fastidiosa de sacarme información...

-Si, en absoluto...bueno...Adiós

No quise alargarlo, estaba a una cuadra de su casa y bueno a mi me quedaba poquísimo para llegar a la otra estación en dirección a casa.

El viaje fue horrible, lleno de pensamiento que invadían mi mente y me olvidaban de Dave. Para buena suerte mía le mande un mensaje de texto informándole más o menos así:

_Papá...tú mas que nadie me entiende y me entenderás cuando te diga que tengo inseguridades con la amistad de Félix...no fui a su casa, estoy en la nuestra y estaré pensando en Meanwhile Gardens...te quiere Emily._

Cuándo llegue a casa me sentí como ...vacía, que no valía nada...me cambie de ropa, me puse unos jeans negros, una chaqueta de cuero y me fui abrigada a "_Meanwhile Gardens"_ era especial para ir a pensar...rodeado de árboles y en general vacía debido a los horarios..Me puse en una banca y pensé...

_¿Qué hice mal? ¿Porque no evite querer a mi mejor amigo y evitarme así todos estos problemas? Siempre supe que podía llegar a pasar pero nunca pensé que sería ahora... ¿Esto tenía que pasar? Félix...Félix...nombre que atemoriza mi autoestima...pero esta tan cambiado, tan amoroso...Talvez tenga que simplemente olvidarme de él, pasar menos tiempo y ser solo amigos_

-¿Puedo sentarme? - Dave era el mejor padre, es como si tuviese un detector de crisis personales y te ayudara

-Obvio que sí.

-Asíque Félix... ¿tiene novia? ¿Esta drogándose?- Justo al clavo pero es muy pronto para confirmarlo

-¿Porqué dices eso?

-Porque conozco a mi hija desde la nariz hasta las orejas y tienes un aspecto que realmente transmite una energía tanto pesar

-¿Tan venenosa soy? - tanto se me notaba

-No eres venenosa...a todos nos pasa pero es que tu eres tan expresiva que se nota enseguida cuando algo te aflige...pero ¿acerté?

-Si...bueno...creo, no estoy segura...talvez tenga algún tipo de atracción con Alisson y mas allá de eso el tema de la confianza me dejo algo...herida- mi cara torno en un estado de dolencia muy obvio para mí padre.

-Sé como ayudarte pero...temo que no puedo hacerlo porque es parte de la experiencia de la adolescencia, lamentablemente te preparas para la vida...tu saber mas que ninguna de tus compañeras que la vida es inestable uno puede llegar a la cima y en ese segundo caer en un abismo.

Dave es un sabio de pies a cabeza, sabe la solución pero si me la da claramente no podré progresar como ser humano.

-Mira...lo mejor que puedes hacer es aclarar la mente y luego hablar a sinceras con Félix.

-Si es lo mejor- sabía que era lo único que podía hacer, porque me rehusaba a perderlo, aunque lo hiciera no me gustaría.

-Bueno...sé que es difícil y prefiero que seas consecuente con tus decisiones...iré a casa a preparar la comida japonesa que pasamos a comprar con Louise...te espero cuando vuelvas y sobre todo ten en cuenta que no tienes que cargar con los problemas de nadie...

Se paró de la banca me beso la cabeza y camino pacíficamente...muchas veces me preguntó como puede estar sereno después de lo de mama...él la amaba...bueno la ama y se que el que muriera no impidió que el siguiera amándola como siempre lo hizo, incondicionalmente y absolutamente.

Lamentablemente pensé mucho y me di cuenta de algo que no quería pensar...yo quería a Félix pero lo quería mucho y por eso me ponía celosa...y tendría que aceptar que en el mundo siempre habrá alguien a quien se quiere pero que no necesariamente sea por ambas partes y es algo con lo que hay que vivir...mi condena, mi veredicto sería haber querido a mi amigo y no haberlo mostrado porque no tenía que ser así.

Mi corazón palpitaba pero ahora con un ritmo mortuorio, mi visión a él era distinta también no lo miraría con el propósito de protegerlo y mirarlo como propio...lo tendría que mirar como un amigo al que lo visitare ocasionalmente y no siempre, con el que ahora hablaremos una 5 horas y no todo el día.

Me marche del parque caminando y mi espíritu se veía claramente marchitado por el ingrato descubrimiento, mis pasos se hacían tediosos y mis ojos ya llorosos contenían un océano de lágrimas que tendrían su momento para buscar su caudal.

Antes de llegar a la esquina en casa mire como de costumbre la casa y la ventana de mi habitación y inusualmente vi una sombra...no me extraño normalmente Louise entra a buscar lápices o broches para el cabello...pero esta sombra era excepcional.

Entre a casa y Louise era tan ...linda que no puedo resistirme a sus abrazos.

-No te preocupes...siempre me tendrás a mí para cualquier cosa- me dijo mientras me abrazada afectuosamente y me miraba

-Lo sé, no tengo que preocuparme por ti

-Bueno, misión cumplida, ve a cambiarte y vuelve el sushi esta servido- se alejo mientras hacía replicar los pasos en la madera.

Camine con algo mas de ánimo por las escaleras y al ver mi habitación me sentí mejor. La observe cuidadosamente, tomando en detalle la pintura violeta pálido que hay en ella, el guardarropa, mi cama frente a la ventana y mi escritorio.

Me saqué los zapatos y me lancé contra la cama, pensando me desabroche la chaqueta y cerré los ojos y reaccione a llorar en silencio, en un silencio que me sofoca y presiona fuertemente mi corazón y lo acelera y desacelera de manera involuntaria...el sentimiento de pena y de desdicha me invade y me acecha en cada momento que pienso en él...en Félix

-¿Emily?- No podía ser tanta la locura, no podía estar tan envuelta en aquel sufrimiento. Sentí como si la voz de él estuviera a solo unos metros de mí

-¡EMILY!

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUI?!- No podía ser, era Félix escondido en mi guardarropa y totalmente empapado y parado casi como piedra

-No importa- se acercó a mí y me abrazó y lamentablemente la vulnerabilidad en la que estaba sumida me oponía a rechazar su abrazo pero sume fuerzas y no lo acepte, fue una gran prueba, se compara con poner jeringas frente a un drogadicto en rehabilitación, no duda de su fuerza interna pero si o sí es llamado a inyectarse.

-¡No! explícate mejor o simplemente llamaré a Dave y te aseguró que se enojara mas que yo si sabe que estuviste escondido acá- lo aparte unos metros de mí

-¿Pero qué? bueno te cuento que llamé a tu padre para saber su habías llegado a casa y me dijo que no sabía nada de ti, ni siquiera que no estabas acá...así que vine con premura a tu casa y llame y no pasó nada y pensé en lo peor y trepé por el árbol, luego llego Dave y Louise y escuche decirle que te iría a ver y me quede esperándote porque...me preocupaste

Su explicación no era del todo lógica y puso en duda mi propia salud mental...acaso pensó que me mataría...para que hacerlo físicamente si mentalmente no estoy cuerda.

-Primero me pudiste llamar al móvil, segundo pudiste esperar afuera y tercero ¿COMO se te ocurre que me hubiera hecho daño?

Lo mire y lamentablemente de mi ira nació nada mas y nada menos que lágrimas

-¿Porqué lloras?

-Por nada...por rabia

-Ven- me abrazó y yo simplemente no lo abracé y me quede inmóvil.- Me asusté tanto...creo que ya puedo irme...le avisaré a Alisson que estas bien, ella tampoco sabía nada de ti pero ahora me siento tan aliviado.

_Alisson _ como no lo pensé, creo que hay mi tolerancia ya no existía y simplemente le tiré mi mejor empujón

-Ahora vete, tendrás que salir por donde subiste, cuídate. Adiós.

-Pero...

Me alejé hacía el pasillo porque ese es su límite, cuándo me acercaba a la puerta iba llorando porque no podía ser mas...maldito y cuidarme y decirme que Alisson sabría algo.

Me puse contra la puerta para que no saliera y perdí...mi mente no pudo ayudarme a contenerme, me senté contra la pared y llore...pero no en silencio, lamentablemente no pude con el dolor.

-Emily... ¿qué te pasa?- me dijo por las ranuras de la puerta y mi cuerpo se impulso contra él.

-Félix ándate...déjame sola ahora

-Mírate ¿como me voy a ir?

-DEJAME- le dije mientras mi mente se sintió presionada y mi visión se blanqueaba

-Emily...

Luego de eso vi negro y me sentí frágil y sola.

-Emily...

-Traeré la toalla caliente

-Anda Louise

-¿Estará bien?

-Si Félix

Abrí los ojos y claramente la luz era muy fuerte y era molesta, demasiado brillante. Era de parecer, me había desmayado y la culpa ahora era de Félix.

-Papá levántame- le dije mientras movía los brazos como pulpo

-Espérate Emily

-Emily ¿te traigo jugo? - hay recién pudo ver que estábamos en la sala y Louise parecía enfermera con una toalla y Dave me miraba como si me hubiera crecido una planta en la cara y...también estaba él.

-¿Que hace Félix aquí?

-Llego poco después de que te desmayaras

Mi cara explotó de impresión... ¿como? Félix estaba conmigo...incluso por su culpa me desmaye

-¿_Así_?

-Oye, parece que el desmayo te afecto en tu carácter- me dijo Dave, él sabía mas que nadie como era y sabía que contestaba así solo si era por que estaba enojada.

-Déjela...talvez esta enojada- _que ingenuo Félix_

-Bueno...Vamos Louise a la cocina

-¡PAPA!

-Vamos- el poder de persuasión de Dave era casi imposible pero sus miradas eran de miedo

Me quede mirándole un buen rato mientras sostenía la toalla caliente en mi cabeza

- Lo siento...no podía saber que estaba en tu habitación

-Claro...sálvate tu persona.

Me pare, algo desequilibrada pero él dudo de mi cuerpo y me paso su brazo derecho por mi cintura para apoyarme

-Llévame a la puerta

-Pero Emily...

-Vamos

Comenzamos a caminar hasta la puerta de entrada

-Bien, bueno ahora vete a casa, cuídate

-Emily...si así lo quieres

-Adiós- a mis adentros mi cuerpo estaba a punto de tirarse contra él para no irse

-Antes

Me tomó de la cintura y me sujeto la cabeza y se acerco a mi sensible oreja

- _Puede que me relaciones con el mejor amigo del hombre pero solo un 0.01 % me separa de ello._

Se fue...y me dijo algo que no entendí

¿Que me habrá querido decir? Acaso la respuesta de eso me daría una solución con la amistad....acaso debíamos tener un animal en común que solucionara todas las cosas, ¿Acaso debía deducir que era ese 0.01%? ¿Acaso era material genético, pelo, personalidad, sangre?

Esa noche fue horrible no entendí el mensaje y definitivamente no tenía ninguna relación con el problema de Félix.

Ingrese a la computadora y comencé a buscar el parentesco de los caninos, y al parecer los lobos son los que tienen el mayor parentesco genético con los perros... ¿Lobos? ¿Acaso ellos salvarían nuestra amistad?

Esa mañana cuando desperté y realmente no me sentí bien…apenas desayune y ya me encontraba en el colegio. Claro que no quería que la primera persona en hablarme fue Alisson pero tampoco ella tenía la culpa…o algo de culpa.

En ningún recreo me junte con Alisson, Heidi o Flora…a cambio pase mas tiempo con Louise:

-¿Y…no has hablado con las chicas?- me pregunto mientras se comía una barra de cereal

-No…y posiblemente tampoco hable con ella…por hoy. Luego me iré a casa y cocinaré algo rico para cuando llegues- le dije mientras desde lejos vi a las chicas en un aula.

-Bueno…No puedo más…Alisson me encontró en el baño y me pregunto que como estabas y que necesitaba hablarte- le quede mirando y mi cara se puso dura como roca…como cuando estas en una conversación y sacan a la luz algún problema o una indirecta.

-¿Qué?...bueno si tiene algo que decirme me lo dirá- le dije apretando los dientes

Sonó la campana y me fui al aula y a decir verdad sin las chicas matemáticas y calculo era peor aun. No solo no entendía nada sino que me aburría en grande.

Recuerdo que me quede dormida en clases y que el resto de las horas mi pobre cerebro no soporto nada que fuera algebraicamente matemático como para poder mantenerme atenta.

Sonó el timbre de salida que significaba dos cosas:

-Me iría a casa para encerrarme en mi soledad (algo para nada deprimente…)

-Alisson hablaría conmigo de…bueno lo que sea que me tenga que decir

Tenía esa sensación de irme luego pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que Alisson no me detuviese.

Salí por la reja cubriéndome el cabello con una gorra para pasar por la muchedumbre de niñas sin ser vista.

-Emily- gritó Alisson corriendo détras de mi, apenas escuche eso Sali corriendo pero eso no evito que Flora me tomara de mi chaleco.

-¡Cuidado flora! Llevo prisa debo llegar a casa a cocinar- le dije como si no hubiera comida

-Creo que eso puede esperar un poco

Llego Alisson enseguida con Heidi quien venía algo obligada

-Vamos flora…adiós Alisson, adiós Emily- me dijo Heidi mientras agarró del brazo a Flora y se fueron en dirección contraria.

-Hola- me dijo Alisson

-hola

-Sabes supongo que estas no se…celosa pero te aseguro que no hay nada entre

-No me debes explicaciones Félix no es nada mío- mi cara de indiferencia la chocó algo pero no tanto como mis palabras.

-Bueno…debo decirte algo que se supone que no te diga pero Félix me paso esta carta y me dijo que te la pasara hoy- saco un sobre color lavanda bastante fino cosa extraña de Félix.

-¿Y que es lo que no me podías decir…porque dudo que sea la carta?

-Félix hoy se va de viaje y no se si permanentemente- me miro y no dudo en abrazarme…claro yo ya estaba llorando antes de darme cuenta.

-Déjame Alisson- le empecé a empujar y a dar pequeños puñetazos pero necesitaba su abrazo y compañía asíque al final termine abrazándola como nunca antes.

-Tranquila…te parece si vamos a ver al "infelix"- buena palabra para definir al protagonista de mis pesadillas.

-Bueno ¿pero donde esta?

-Ahora…en camino al aeropuerto

-Genial…no llegaremos

-Emily tu eres muy especial y se que darías todo por tus seres queridos así que iremos en taxi- Alisson estaba drogándose mucho tal vez con las colonias o lo que fuera.

-Nos saldrá mucho- le dije mientras levantaba la mano para alcanzar uno que venia a unos 5 metros.

-No te preocupes, la empresa de papa nos auspiciara- nos subimos y me dijo algo que hizo que mi mente reaccionara.

-Yo que tu leo la carta y hago una respuesta para él…porque esta mas destrozado que tu

Acaso le afecto tanto que lo echara de la casa.

El pánico me entro por las venas y saque enseguida la carta, era hermosa pero la caligrafía una asquerosidad como era usual en el:

_Emily:_

_No sabía como pedirte perdón por lo de ayer pero estoy seguro que por carta no lo es, ahora que debes estar leyendo esta carta yo estoy viajando nuevamente a Alaska por motivos de ayuda personal…sonara cobarde pero no podía despedirme de ti…ayer supe que todo lo que te ocurrió fue culpa mía. Y te aclarare:_

_-No, no estoy saliendo con Alisson solo le comente algunos problemas que prefiero no cargarlos contigo ya que me afligiría verte inmersa en estupideces mías._

_-Tú eres mi mejor amiga y te cuento todas las cosas _

_-Si, soy un inútil por despedirme así._

_Ojala esta carta signifique algo para ti porque el motivo de mi viaje es volver netamente puro y claro para estar contigo…y con mis amigos. Ahora tengo un problema que es mucho más grande que todo esto, incluso es más grande que mi misma integridad como ser humano y necesito ayuda de los más sabios._

_Compréndeme por favor_

_Te extrañare muchísimo y nos veremos para Halloween _

_Félix_

Excelente ahora soy la razón de un problema de integridad humana y tendría que esperar un mes para ver que le paso.

El viaje fui muy rápido tanto que mi mente giro 180 grados tratando de ver que pasaba en mi vida, ¿Qué hice? ¿Acaso soy realmente alguien dañino? ¿Acaso merecía tanta porquería? ¿O necesariamente debía cometer un error irreversible?

Llegábamos al aeropuerto y como siempre había un gentío de personas por todas partes, corrí al tablero de salidas y aun no abordaban asíque comencé a buscar aunque no sería difícil encontrarle era tan…peculiar

Detrás de muchas personas acurrucado en un rincón como un niño asustadizo…no aguante mis lagrimas y posiblemente eso provoco que un guardia de seguridad me preguntara si estaba bien…me seque las lagrimas y partí…

-Asíque Halloween- le dije mirándolo mientras entraba en estado de clara depresión

-Esa Alisson le dije que no te dije…

-¿Acaso solucionarías algo con esta carta…o me dejarías tranquila?

-No…

-Obvio que no, pero al menos despedirte de mí sería señal de respeto o de cortesía pero acaso tan mala soy…tanto como para que te despidas de manera tan fría…

-Es que yo…ahora no puedo hablarte porque te enredaría más y mas allá de eso talvez te dañe

-¿mas de lo que ya me has dañado? Porque no confías en mí…

-Es que yo no puedo….decírtelo

Me abrazó bastante apático y con apuro…Me quede una hora en el aeropuerto esperando…más bien recuperándome porque al principio pensé que volvería a despedirse pero luego de 10 minutos era una perdida de tiempo.

Apenas se fue mi cerebro se desconecto de mi cuerpo y solo actúe por impulsos…cosa que no lleva a nada bueno. Dieron las 16 horas y recién tome un autobús ¿Cuál? El primero que vi, ni siquiera supe si era el correcto.

Esto era suficiente porque debía sufrir, no basto con ver a mi madre agonizar años atrás ahora mi propio amigo y hermano me destroza con sus palabras que para mi no significaron problemas de confianza…esto era mas grave. Esto significaba para mi que mi mas grande enemigo era yo misma, que talvez mi persona era un objeto peligroso, nocivo y maligno para los demás. Tal vez mi personalidad cruda y muchas veces calculadora debía servir para otra gente.

Me baje en algo que parecía estar cerca de casa pero al bajarme me percate que no era nada parecido a mi vecindario, mi inútil sentido de supervivencia me hizo caminar y encontré dos tipos algo …sospechosos apoyados en una casa…soy muy miedosa y perceptiva asíque cruce al otro lado de la calle sin ser vista …creo.

-Niña ¿Estas perdida?- me dijo una voz claramente alcoholizada

-Parece que anda buscando en el mundo de nunca jamás

Me comencé a inquietar, cuatro pasos resonaban conmigo y no dudaban en parar. No quiero mirar atrás porque entorpecerá mis sentidos.

Doble en un callejón sin salida y era lo suficientemente oscuro para esconderme pero no había tiempo.

-¡Diablos!

Gire y…

-Mírate…eres una lindura

Eran unos jóvenes muy ebrios y claramente desdichados por la sociedad.

-¡SUELTAME!

Me empezaron a sujetar de las manos y me trataron de romper la polera pero no pudieron y uno tomo un fierro y me golpeo, pensé que había sido un golpe simple pero luego mi mente se nublo y lo único que escuche fueron las voces…

-Que lindura…

-No será para nada un desperdicio…

Comencé a sentir algo liquido y con olor a oxido cerca de mi cara…y un dolor intenso en mi cabeza… ¿Mori? ¿Acaso mi fin fue escuchado y fue ser ultrajada por unos jóvenes alcoholizados?...

Continuara…


End file.
